An Act of Simple Duplicity
by Romantic Journalist
Summary: Set after the Final Battle, Hogwarts students come back to continue their education, especially those whose supposed last year was unbalanced by the mentally unstable. In her final year, Ginny discovers a hidden secret as well as a forbidden love. Reviews are welcome!


**An Act of Simple Duplicity**

The illustrious redhead caught a glance of the handsome Italian on her way into the Great Hall, blushing slightly when he caught her eye and smirked knowingly. Ginerva Molly Weasley turned from him and found her seat among her fellow Gryffindors', sitting between Hermione and Neville, her back to the wicked Slytherin.

Blaise Zabini continued watching her as she laughed and conversed with her friends. To some extent, he was envious of those righteous lions for their freedom to dally with the natural beauty whenever they pleased. The dark wizard knew that while the little band of heroes shared most of their lives with one another, he knew a side of the fiery redhead that he hoped would never be shared with another as long as he lived.

He knew Ginerva Weasley, neither by rumor nor academics, but through her uninhibited passion. Yes, Miss Weasley was passionate in her studies, but he knew her passions ran deep within her soul, so raw. He had the pleasure of witnessing it himself as he walked down a corridor he knew would be occupied by a certain Slytherin and his paramour.

_Patrolling the corridors as Prefect, he thought he heard a scuffle just kilometers away and was turning the corner when he caught sight of the youngest Weasley, flattened against the wall, watching as Draco Malfoy pressed Hermione Granger against the opposite wall down another corridor, caressing her slender neck with his lips. Zabini smirked as Weasley looked on with uninhibited lust. _

_He had known since the beginning of term that the two Heads were hiding their relationship from the world, only to sneak around the castle. He took it upon himself to help his friends by patrolling the corridor they happened to favor breaking in._

Ginny knew he was still watching her, she could feel the weight of his stare upon her back. She tried to pay attention to her friends - she really was excited that Neville and Luna were finally dating - but her thoughts kept drifting towards a certain Slytherin with a wicked tongue…

_She was walking back to the common room when a hand came out of the shadows and pushed her lithe body against the cold wall. She gasped in surprise as Blaise Zabini smirked down at her. "What the bloody hell are you playing at, Zabini?" He continued to stare at her, his hands ghosting along the contours of her back. "Why, Red, I'm just enjoying myself. What are _you_ playing at?"_

_She had looked into his eyes, and while his words were callous, his eyes held such vulnerability and sincerity that made her breath catch. She pressed her hands against his lean body, forcing him to take a step back from his close proximity. She looked at Blaise and quietly asked, "Why me?"_

_He took her fragile hands in his larger, darker ones, and secured them in his warmth as he looked deeply into her startling blue eyes and told her the truth. "I'm captivated by you. The magic you create is almost as beautiful as your uninhibited passion and I'd love nothing more than to better acquaint myself with your divine presence."_

_Ginny had been surprised by the fluttering of her stomach at his touch, his warmth. She didn't know what to make of his bold chivalry. He pushed his body closer to hers, forcing her to step back against the wall, her breathing hitched as his hands began to wander across her back. "Blaise, please stop." He slid his hands across her stomach, reaching to untie the unflattering robe. He noticed the shiver of her delectable body as his fingers caressed her neck. "Are you sure, pet?"_

_The robe lay discarded as he continued to remove small articles of clothing. Ginny watched as Blaise withdrew her necktie, tossing it next to her robe. His dark brown eyes burned into her own as he slid his hands across her body, removing the sweater that was hiding her well-toned figure. He noticed that underneath the form fitting blouse was a garment made of lace, and it happened to be green._

_Finally unable to contain himself, he thrust his hard body against her soft, pliant form in haste, growling as he mercilessly attacked her exposed neck. "I do love when you wear green, pet." She moaned as he nipped the spot behind her ear, dragging his tongue down the column of her nape to her pulse point. Ginny held her breath as he slid his left hand across her body, caressing each curve before hitching her thigh across his lean waist._

_As his right hand continued to stroke the structure of her vertebrae, he ceased the pleasure of her nape to quietly ask if she was alright. "Yes," she gasped, "Blaise, I beg you, don't stop." He bent his head, sliding his nose across her collarbone, taking in a familiar warm vanilla scent. Nipping her neck before lapping over his love bite, he whispered huskily into her ear, "I do love that perfume, Red." _

Ginny paused her musings as she continued listening to the ramblings of her friends and ate her breakfast demurely, wondering when she could see her lover again, already wet at the thought of his lips caressing her skin. What she didn't notice was the questioning look sent her way. Hermione wondered what the covert smile and pretty blush was about, as her friend was lost in thought, or memory, but then she noticed her secret beau looking at her intently before glancing at his friend, who was also lost in thought. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as the revelation popped into her mind. Then she quietly smiled at the thought of her two good friends finally coming together. Wincing, she directed her thoughts to less provocative wordings.

_Smiling, she ran her nails over his head, knowing he loved it. As he continued to caress her body that was now straddling his waist, his tall form pushing her harder against the wall, Ginny moved her hands to his neck. Lightly scratching his collarbone, she removed his tie, sliding her hands down his muscular torso in order to discard his jumper. "You know, eventually we'll get caught." He chuckled as his hands began to unbutton her white blouse. "Love, if Draco and Hermione can keep their relationship a secret, so can we." _

_She smirked knowingly as her hands began to wander across his naked chest, loving the sounds erupting from his beautiful mouth. She raked her nails towards his navel when his own hands grabbed hers, sliding them across her body, capturing them above her head with one hand. His other hand caressed her body, sliding towards her bra. Blaise deftly removed the green lace from her well-toned body as his lips danced across her nape, making a circuit from her jaw to her ear. "Please," she gasped._

_His lips began feeding on her pulse point. He smiled against her skin as she gasped and begged for more. "What is it you're asking for, pet?" Ginny looked into his eyes and said, "I want you to fuck me. Here and now where anyone may or may not see us." He growled, pushing their bodies closer together as his very prominent erection brushed against her bare thigh. She sighed in pleasure, loving his fierceness. "I love when you take me like this." _

_He smirked against her nape as his hands wandered across her half naked form. "You are such an enigma, love." She moaned as his fingers dipped into her already wet knickers. "Perhaps if you quit teasing me, I might allow you to take me across McGonagall's desk during our detention tomorrow night."_

_With such a delicious prospect ahead of him, he slid his hands towards the clip on her skirt and quickly discarded the unwanted material as her own hands reached to unbuckle his belt. Their hands and lips lovingly caressed each other's bodies in passion. As his fingers dipped into her knickers once more, he slid his forefinger into her core, loving how wet his witch was for him. Her head thrown back in pleasure, he pushed two more fingers inside of her throbbing pussy, his thumb pressed down on her clit, noticing the quivering of her thighs as he encouraged her orgasm. Screaming in desperation, she clawed his muscular back, enjoying the ripple of his hard body against her heated one. As he slid his fingers away from his glorious treasure, he noticed her eyes following his movements. Bringing his hand to his lips, he sucked the evidence of her pleasure one by one. _

_Her pupils dilating and her breath hitching, she slid her body down from his waist; she fell to her knees, releasing his manhood from its strain. Ginny proceeded to push down Blaise's slacks while looking into his now dilated pupils, his dark chocolate eyes filled with desire. Sliding her hands across his body, she wrapped her right hand around his erect cock as her left hand dug into his taut hip. The beautiful temptress proceeded to pump the cock in her hand and then leaned forward to wrap her pink lips around his well-endowed form. _

_Blaise hissed aloud when she invited her tongue to the downstairs party, "Merlin, witch, what you do to me." His praises encouraged the young woman to continue her assault, wrapping her tongue around the delicious cock before her. His hands in her hair, the young wizard continued to thrust his cock in and out of her warm mouth, voicing his ecstasy as the young Chaser moaned around his manhood. However, when his cries became as frantic as his thrusting, he pulled his cock out of her mouth._

"_Hold on, love," he gasped out, "I prefer to cum in your delicious pussy." He smirked when she blushed a pretty pink and watched as her eyes darkened with desire. Offering her a hand, he pulled her into his arms and turned their bodies, crushing her petite form between the cold wall and his own lean figure. Despite being in a secluded corridor, Ginny loved the shadow of her lover, his tall figure and muscular form. His raw prowess and quiet power, it was so intoxicating. Just as he began pressing his cock against her womanhood, eager to love her, they heard quiet shuffling and whispers around the corner. Luckily, they were behind a curtain, but it did not ease their already quickened heartbeats or their fear of truly being caught in a compromising situation. _

Ginny picked the right moment to chuckle at her own musings rather than the awful joke administered by one Dean Thomas. Fortunately, her quiet chuckle was overrun by the lively entertainment surrounding her. Only two others noticed her odd silence, besides her Italian lover.

_As the shuffling and whispering grew louder, Blaise saw Ginny's eyes widen with indecision. Taking the situation back in his hands, literally, he pressed forward, surprising his lover. Her quiet gasp of indignation was enough to make him smirk as he continued to move slowly, with purpose. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Ginny's quiet hiss made him chuckle that deep, throaty laugh she loved so much. "Distracting you, pet, but if you must ask, then I must not be doing a good job."_

_Suddenly he lost hold of her wrists and gripped her right hip fiercely as he tightened his hold on her, thrusting deeply into her body as she dropped her head against the wall, letting him control their pace, loving his pleasures. His free hand was braced on the wall behind her shoulder, but his lips continued their assault of her body, ravishing her neck, knowingly leaving a mark so others would see his claim. His lips moved south, plucking a ripe nipple into his warm mouth. "Oh, god, Blaise, please, don't stop." With a familiar smirk in place, he replied, "This is just the beginning, love." _

Blaise watched from across the hall as Ginny plucked an apple from a bowl and bit into it, mesmerized by her pretty pink lips and the stain on her cheeks. "You know, mate, keep ogling like that and people will think you're obsessed." Blaise turned and glared at Draco for a moment before sitting up straight and chuckling as he tossed an orange his way. "Shut up, you. You're one to talk, always sending secret love notes and staring at her all intently and such." Draco glared back as he began peeling the orange given him. "Our secret notes are just that, secret. And he do not glance at one another constantly. Besides, we've done a pretty smashing job at hiding our relationship for months now." Blaise nodded in acquiescence and replied, "Yeah, but don't you guys think you should just let up and tell everyone, least of all her friends. I mean, the war is behind us now and all we can do is hope that it has changed the pre-historic judgment abounding in this community." Draco sighed in frustration as he began plopping orange slices into his perfectly shaped mouth. "Yes, but not everyone has had a change of heart. My mother has already had so many things happen to her, I don't know how she would take this sort of change after years of believing something." Both young wizards pondered their predicaments, not knowing how to progress in their forbidden romances, unsure of the public eye.

Meanwhile, Ginny continued musing over her new relationship, staring at the half eaten apple before her when Hermione's voice entered her ear. "What could possibly be distracting you from our oh-so-stimulating breakfast chatter this morning? It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Slytherin who happens to be tall, dark, and extremely handsome, hm?" Her knowing smirk caught Ginny off guard, forcing her back to reality as her apple dropped from her hand and onto her plate with a loud _thunk!_ Hermione's tinkling laugh resonated across the hall, eliciting a genuine smile from her secret lover, though Blaise tried to snap Draco out of his fantasies before their housemates realized what was happening. Ginny was so surprised; she could do nothing but stare. "Oh, relax, Gin. Personally, I couldn't be any happier than I already am. Do you realize this makes things so much easier for the four of us?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow as she questioned her friend's sanity. "How, exactly, does our forbidden romance help us?" Hermione laughed again as she told her silly friend that it would make sneaking around easier with alibies and such.

As Hermione continued to converse with their friends as though she weren't fraternizing with a sworn enemy of Gryffindor, Ginny continued to reminisce, counting the hours until she could see her beloved once more.

_Blaise continued to thrust his cock in and out of her body, drawing sweat from their bodies as her head fell forward. "Oh, Blaise, what you do to me." Blaise genuinely smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly before whispering, "Lei è con cui spenderei la mia vita intera con." Comprehending what he was saying brought the two lovers closer as she tightened her hold on him and he moved faster and harder, bringing them to a blistering moment of anticipated bliss, just as she bit into his shoulder to avoid attention right when the whisperings and swirling of cloaks stepped passed the curtain they were hiding behind, revealing the voices of none other than Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger._

_Blaise chuckled darkly as he slowed his thrusting and their breathing began to slow. Both exhausted from their activities, they couldn't help but eavesdrop on their friends. "Draco, we really can't hope to keep this a secret for long. Besides, I think Harry and Ron would come around. Just last week you said your mum probably wouldn't mind a bit of sunshine in her life." They could hear Draco sigh and a shuffling, assuming it was Draco moving to embrace Hermione. "Love, you know my mother is a fragile state and I said probably, though I'm not completely sure. I'd like to think she'd be okay with our relationship, my happiness her main concern. As for your blockheads, I doubt they'd be okay with your sleeping with the enemy, literally." Ginny poked her head around the curtain and stifled a giggle as she saw Hermione smack Draco upside the head and smiled as he chuckled softly and brought her hands to his lips. "I'm kidding, pet, but you know they'll need at least two weeks to cool off." Hermione smiled softly before replying, "Yes, you're probably right. Well off to bed with you. Can't have Mrs. Norris snooping about, can we?" Draco threw his head back and laughed heartily with a reply of, "Absolutely not." _

_Blaise and Ginny glanced at the other as Hermione pulled Draco into her arms and shushed him just as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady who was pretending to sleep, though surreptitiously spying on the young lovers. Blaise knew he had to leave before Draco so as to avoid being caught out of bed, but it was hard to leave when Ginny kept pulling him back for more kisses. Finally he chuckled and said his farewells for the evening. Ginny continued looking on since there was no other way into Gryffindor Tower and was so enraptured by the tragically romantic scene playing before her. Hermione sighed once more, not wanting her night with Draco to be over. As if reading her mind, Draco pulled her into her arms and kissed her breathlessly and whispered softly in her ear, "This is just a temporary passing until we meet again, my love. You and I both know that our love will last through the ages and not even your dunderheaded buffoons could stop me." Hermione laughed sweetly at that last comment and kissed his cheek farewell, watching until he turned the corner and slid across the staircase to the dungeons. _

_As Hermione whispered the password to the Fat Lady, she chucked and congratulated Hermione for "plucking the most eligible wizard as a most agreeable lover." Ginny chuckled at that and stepped around the curtain, making her way to the painting before she fell asleep once more. "Oh, look who else is out of bed at this hour? I'm assuming you've a different Slytherin to cater to your most carnal pleasures, hm?" Ginny couldn't help but blush profanely at her words, but yes, they were true. The Fat Lady only chuckled and swung the painting open to allow the youngest Weasley entry to the Tower. Ginny tried to be quiet on her way in and attempted a disillusionment charm, hoping to sneak past Hermione. Fortunately, the older witch was asleep and soon, Ginny was, too._

"You know," started Hermione, once again breaking Ginny's train of thought, "if you stopped fantasizing about those long fingers of his, you'd have realized he's already gone. In fact, he left almost ten minutes ago." Smirking at Ginny's look of bewilderment, Ginny finally spluttered a reply and made a beeline for the door, hoping to catch her lover in another secluded hallway.


End file.
